Fun At The Beach
by Dania
Summary: The Girls Enjoy a Day of Fun and Sun At the Beach


Beach Fun  
  
by: WonderfulMiracle  
  
Standard disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters contained in this fic  
belong to other people and do not belong to me. Only one in this fic that   
belongs to me is Mina's boyfriend Aaron.  
  
The girls were sitting at their regular booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor.  
The topic of today's discussion was where to go this weekend. They had so  
many different ideas. "Why don't we visit the beach" said Raye "I like the   
mountains and we always go visit the beach" said Ami "Wherever we decided to go we better do it soon so we can get packed and on the road" Serena said  
  
"Thanks for letting us come" Andrew said as they got out of the car at   
the beach. "Well, we all thought our boyfriends should join us this weekend"  
Serena said as she finished getting her bag out from the back seat. "I know why you wanted us to come" Chad said "You wanted us to help you carry all this luggage." The girls got a good laugh out of that but it was true they couldn't manage it by themselves.  
  
After they had unpacked the car they decided to split up the room assignments. Since there were only 5 bedrooms they would have to sleep in 2's. They figured this would work out pretty well. Ami and Lita took the first room at the top of the stairs and Greg and Andrew took the room next to theirs. Mina and Raye took the room across the hall and Aaron and Chad took the room next to them. Serena and Darien had the big master bedroom to themselves at the end of the hall.  
  
Once everyone had unpacked they decided to go exploring. "I wonder who has the house next to ours" said Mina. Just then someone stepped out of the house. The girls gasped in surprise.....  
  
"SETSUNA" they cried. Setsuna turned to see all 5 girls running towards her with the boys in tow. "What are u doing here?" She asked. "We are in the house next door" Serena said "Is the rest of the outers here as well?" Setsuna nodded.  
  
Inside the house Michiru was helping Hotaru. They were getting ready to head to the beach. "Are we ready to go?" asked Haruka. "Yep, so let's go" said Hotaru.  
  
"There they are" said Raye "Looks like we are neighbors." "Oh great" Haruka said which earned her a jab in the side from Michiru. The guys just looked nervously on until Darien spoke "I guess we best finish exploring. It was nice seeing all of you"  
  
Once they got down the beach Mina and Aaron ran ahead. They came back waving a flyer. "Look at this" they said. "There is going to be a fireworks display tonight" Mina read "We can watch it from the beach." "Well, then we must do that" Serena said.  
  
After finding the flyer they decided to head back to the house for lunch so they could get some swim time in. Lita had finished putting things together by the time everyone had their swimming clothes on. "You make the best food" Serena said. "I try and make the things I know the group likes" Lita said as she finished clearing the table.  
  
Once the dishes were done and everything was clean and tidy, it was time to head out to swim. Most of the group wanted to swim except for Ami and Greg. Ami wanted to stay and finish reading her book and Greg decided to keep her company.  
  
Once everyone was in the water swimming Serena and Darien took off by themselves. "Do you think we should be doing this?" asked Serena. "Why not. The others are not even paying attention so we can spend a little bit of fun time here alone" Darien said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Look at those two over there making out" Raye said to Lita who was looking where Darien & Serena were. "I have an idea on how to cool them down" said Lita and whispered into Raye's ear her plan. After they had formulated how best to do it they swam closer to the couple without them even noticing. "On the count of 3 we do it" said Raye "1....2....3"  
  
"Hey! Cut that out" shouted Serena as she was being assaulted by the water blast. "Well, you and Darien deserved it for being over here making out while the rest of us were swimming" said Raye. That comment started a raspberry fight between the two. Ami yelling from shore was what stopped them, "You need to get guys or else we won't have time for supper and to change clothes before the fireworks"  
  
Once everyone had dried off and changed clothes they hurriedly ate a fast bite. Once everyone had finished eating they grabbed some blankets and headed out to stake a place on the beach. Everyone broke off into couples each with their own blanket. They could see that the outers were already out there. Michiru and Haruka on one blanket and Setsuna and Hotaru on the other just staring out into the ocean. Serena turned to Darien and said "This is the perfect way to end a fun day don't you agree?" Darien didn't answer but instead kissed her passionately as the fireworks started going off in the background.  
  
The End!  
  
Special thanks to Angel Raye, Kate Butler, and Lianne Sentar who are my inspirations for writing.   
  
Lynne  



End file.
